It's My Life
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Adam didn't like him, he disliked him even more when his baby sister started dating him. Can Becky ever change his mind about Cody? Becky/Cody.


**A/N- This ones for Becky! Since I tend to write a lot of Cody stories, I figured I might as well write one with her in it. I had two ideas for this story, this is number one. Number two should be up in about two minutes. **

**Summary: She loved him, he hated him. Adam didn't like the idea of his sister dating Cody, and does all he can to stop it. Will anything change his mind about young Mr. Rhodes? Should Becky choose Cody, or her brother? **

**A/N- Becky, I know your eighteen, but I had to make you twenty two in this. **

**He Comes First In My Life**

It was cold in the room, but his arms around her gave her plenty of heat. The room was dark, it had no window to let in the sunlight, but the way she made his eyes light up brightened the room. There was no words exchanged between the two, their looks saying everything they could possibly need to say to each other. She was never like this before, but he seemed to bring out another side of her. She didn't date, she had a small tolerance for men and their childish ways. In return she helped him too. He was no longer known as the young player who used women each night. She tamed him, and for that he was grateful. He shifted slightly and pulled away from her regretfully.

"We don't have much time, the show is going to start soon." He says to her, in an almost whisper.

"I know, just a little longer though." She says, pulling him back to her. They didn't get much time together, a few hours a week if they were lucky.

"Becky we have to go, he'll be looking for you soon." He reminds her.

"Why can't we just tell him Cody?" Becky asks him, she hated hiding their relationship, if that's even what you want to call it, more than anything.

"Besides the fact that he will kill me? There is no reason."

"He's my brother Cody, he will understand."

"Becky, he warned you about me since I started, and that was way before you were moved up to RAW."

"That was then, your not the same man you were then."

"In Adam's eyes, I will always be that guy who has the potential to break his little sister's heart."

"You don't help any either when you start arguments with him on purpose." She reminds him. Adam had a short temper, and Cody seemed to know how to light his fuse.

"I know, I'm sorry. You better get going though, you have to change and get ready for that title match tonight." He tells her, pulling away again. Before he gets to far, Becky pulls him back down into a kiss. After he pulls back again, he looks at her smiling.

"I hope we get to do more of that tonight." Becky says slyly. The shyness in him that few get to witness begins to show when he blushes.

"My room, after RAW?" He asks hopefully.

"I'll be there. I'm running late, I have to go. Good luck tonight." She tells him, then hurries out the door, while he stands back and watches the door slam.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was determined to tell Adam that night about her and Cody, they have been hiding it for over six months now. Adam would either except it and wish them the best, or lose his temper and go after Cody. It was a fairly good chance that the latter will happen, and Becky was prepared for that. She sat back a few years ago when he had an affair on his wife, with Amy, and she didn't say a word. Amy made him happy at the time, and right now, Cody makes her happy.

"Sleep walking or deep in thought?" An unexpected voice says from behind her causing her to jump. Turning around she sees who it is, and a smile immediately makes its way onto her face.

"Shawn! I haven't seen you in months." Becky yells, jumping to give them an she considered a father figure a hug. Shawn Michaels, the one and only. He retired from the ring years ago and now trains younger talent, he even trained her.

"So, were my eyes deceiving me, or did I see you walk out of a room, followed by Cody a few short moments later?" He asks, letting her go from the hug.

"We weren't doing anything, we were only talking." She was quick to tell him.

"Calm down there, I'm not the one you should be worried about. It's that brother of yours. He is going to lose it when he finds out your dating Mr. Rhodes."

"Your not going to tell him are you? I was planning on doing it myself."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything. But remember, the longer you wait, the worse it is going to get." Shawn tells her. He gives her one last hug then continues on his way, the opposite direction in which she is going. Becky is heading to Adam's locker room, deciding now was as good as time as any to tell him. After searching for a few more minutes, she locates Adam's room, and without knocking, walks right in, knowing her brother is already dressed in his tights.

"Becky, there you are. I was looking for you earlier." Adam tells her, relieved now that he knew she was alright.

"Adam, I need to talk to you. It's important." There was no sense in making small talk.

"Okay, what is it?" He asks, sitting down on the leather couch. Becky sounded serious, so he knew something was up.

"Recently, I have been seeing someone." Becky tells him, waiting for his reaction. She is surprised when she sees him smile.

"It's Randy isn't it? I told him you were to young for him, but I guess if your happy, that's all that matters."

"Wait, Adam, no. It isn't Randy."

"Oh, well then who is it? Kennedy?"

"No." She hesitates to tell him the next part.

"Then who? Do I know him?" Adam asks, confused as to who his baby sister could be dating.

"Yeah, you know him. It's...I've been seeing...Cody...for the past six months." She quickly added. It took a few minutes to get a reaction out of him, but when she did, it confused her. He was laughing.

"Good one. Who put you up to this? Cena? No, he wouldn't be that smart. What about Hunter?"

"Adam stop. No one put me up to this, I'm serious. I've been seeing Cody." She watched his mixed emotions, disbelief, disappointment, then what it finally settled on, anger.

"What the hell Becky, you know I can't stand the sight of him. Why would you get together with him?" Adam asks angrily.

"I don't know Adam, why did you get together with Amy when you were married?" She throws into his face before thinking about what she was saying.

"You know what, I'm just going to ignore you said that right now. He is no good for you."

"You just said as long as I'm happy then your happy for me." Becky reminds him.

"I changed my mind. I'll say it again, Cody Rhodes is nothing more than a young punk living off his fathers name who thinks he can get away with anything he wants because of his last name. He is no good for you.

"How do you know? Have you actually ever had a conversation with him? Stop jumping to conclusions Adam. He is not a bad guy." Becky stresses her point to him.

"It is my job to protect you here, and he is going to do nothing but hurt you!" Adam yells back at her.

"Then let me get hurt Adam. I am not a kid anymore, you can't just beat up everybody who ever hurts me. I'm twenty two years years old." She yells right back at him. She didn't come in here with the intention of having a screaming match with him.

"That's my point Rebeca. He is too old for you. Plus, he has done more women in a year than most people have done in their lifetime. He is no good for you." Becky cringes at the use of her real name, Adam never used her full name.

"He changed Adam, and he is only four years older than me."

"People don't change, that's something you need to learn, and learn real fast." Adam says standing up and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Becky calls after him.

"To teach Dr. Love a lesson." Was all he said. But that was enough for Becky to know she had to alert Cody that Adam was on his way after him. After texting Cody, informing him that she told Adam about them and that he was on his way, she quickly followed in the path of Adam, knowing by now he was already at the locker room Cody was occupying. It didn't take long before she heard the yelling.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER RHODES!" Was the first thing Becky heard while turning the corner. It only got worse when she saw Cody against the wall, Adam's hands wrapped around his neck.

"Adam, let him go." Becky yells at her brother, fearing he would kill Cody. Adam looked between Cody and Becky, then after a moment he left Cody go and stepped back.

"Stay away from her, because next time I'm not going to be so nice." Adam threatens. There was something about him that didn't sit right with Adam.

"She's not a child Adam, she can make her own decisions."

"I've sat back and watched you play different women, well Becky isn't going to be one of them."

"This isn't the same thing Adam, it's not like that with her." Cody says, his voice not as loud as before.

"What? Am I to believe your in love with her? Bullshit Cody. I'm not stupid, I don't play your little games. I'll give you far warning, stay away from her." Adam warns. He turns and nods his head to Becky, then walks away. Becky stands there awkwardly, waiting for Cody to say something.

"It's over, isn't it?" Cody asks softly.

"It has to be. He's my brother, and I'm all he's got." Their parents died in a car crash when she was only thirteen, Adam seventeen. For the remainder of her childhood she and Adam lived with the Reso's. Years later Jay Reso became Adam's tag team partner in the business. He was like a brother to her, but with him in TNA now, they didn't talk much.

"He'll come around eventually. This doesn't have to be the end."

"Yes it does. Adam comes first in my life. I'm sorry Cody." Becky says, slowly walking backwards before she changes her mind.

"I love you." He yells out to her. She now had her back turned toward him, and was trying her best to keep in her tears. She wasn't an emotional person, and she would be damned if she let a man make her cry. She didn't respond to what he said, she just continued walking. She had a championship match to get ready for.

"_Get the stretcher. She's hurt and needs medical attention now." Adam yells to the referee. He looks across the ring where Becky is laying. She was in a match with Mickie James and slipped on the top rope while going for a moonsault. Adam then looks up at man currently rubbing his sister's head. Cody was out to the ring even faster than he was. It didn't take long for them to get the stretcher out to the ring, and before they knew it, Becky was on her way to the hospital. They feared it was a broken neck. It didn't help any that she was knocked out cold. _

That was four hours ago, and she still wasn't awake. Half the RAW roster followed her to the roster. But one by one they slowly filed out to go back to the hotel and get some sleep. The only two left were Adam, and Cody. They were sitting in the waiting room, six seats apart. If you were to look at them you wouldn't even know they are there for the same person.

"Is there anybody here for a Rebeca Copeland?" A nurse asks. The two men immediately stand up to talk to the nurse.

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"She is awake now." The nurse was happy to inform them.

"Can we see her?" Adam asks.

"Are you family?"

"I'm her brother." Adam says, then looks at Cody.

"What about you sir?" The nurse asks Cody.

"I'm...I'm her boyfriend." Cody says hesitantly, waiting for Adam to interject and call him a liar, but it never came.

"Normally I only allow family back, but since you've been here all night, you can go back too. She's in room 113." The nurse tells them, then disappears down the hallway.

"You stay out here. I'm going back first." Adam says firmly. Cody doesn't even argue, he just sits back down. Adam walks down the white corridor and comes to Becky's room. He gently knocks and walks in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Adam asks her, sitting down beside her bed.

"Slight headache. The doctor said I was fine, just a minor concussion. No swelling or anything."

"Good. I'm glad your okay."

"You didn't have to stay you know. You should have went to the hotel and got some sleep." Becky tells him.

"I know your scared to death of hospitals, so I wanted to be here when you woke up."

"Thanks. I'm glad you here Adam."

"The others were here too, but I told them to go get some sleep and that I would call them if anything happened."

"So your here alone?"

"Well not exactly. Cody's out there, he wouldn't leave."

"You didn't kill him?"

"Not yet. I do know the boys fast. He was in the ring before I was even at the gorilla entrance."

"I told you he isn't all bad."

"Becky, I still don't like him, but I also don't want to stand between you two. If you want to be with him, then I'll find a way to deal with it."

"Thanks, but I broke things off with him after the argument tonight." That surprised Adam. Cody was still out there waiting to make sure she was okay, maybe he cared for her after all.

"You should be a nice big brother and go get me a Mountain Dew." Becky says, ready to kill for one.

"Alright, I'll be back in ten." She watched Adam leave then switched on the TV, smiling when the door opened up a minute later.

"What, forget your money or did you miss me?" Becky asks playfully, not looking up from the TV.

"I missed you." That voice wasn't Adam's, it was Cody's.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were Adam."

"I figured. I'm glad to see your okay."

"Thanks." Well, this was awkward.

"I know you don't want to see me. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll be leaving now." He saw she was alright, now he could sleep easily. He didn't make it to far before she called out to him.

"No. Stay." She said, patting the empty space next to her on the bed. He hesitantly sat down next to her, then gradually got into a laying position, with her head on his shoulder.

Adam walked back into the room fifteen minutes later, having had a hell of a time finding a place or even a vending machine that sold Mountain Dew. Pepsi seemed to be the popular thing, he would have to get Becky to switch over to it. He didn't see Cody in the waiting room so he figured he went back to the hotel. He should have known the little shit wasn't going to stick around. All the more reason for him to hate him. He almost dropped the beverages in his hands when he looked over at Becky's bed. She was sleeping, more like _they_ were sleeping. Smiling slightly, and deciding not to bother them, Adam put the drinks down on the stand and quietly left.

He would have to get used to the idea of Cody, he could only hope...no scratch that, Cody could only hope he didn't hurt Becky, because if he did, he was dead.


End file.
